Phantom Saga
by KP100
Summary: All he knew was cold. Cold and pain. Why did they do this to him? WHY? Rated T for violence and language. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Truth Hurts

**This is a new story I'm writing because the hits on Toatal Disaster aren't really that good. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Truth Hurts

It was dark. Really dark. I looked up to see Vlad Plasmius floating in front of me. "Huh, what happened?" I asked. "Your family turned on you Daniel." I hated hearing this; it made my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. I don't remember clearly but I managed to escape. I flew north for months, till I got too tired to fly anymore. I flew down and converted back to my human self. I walked up the porch of a house, took a deep breath, and tapped lightly on the door, a few seconds later a pale girl with brunette hair opened the door. "Danny! What are you doing here? Come in." she said. Her name was Bella. My name, is Danny, Danny Fenton aka Phantom. And this is my story of how I became the Master of Knowledge.


	2. Epocolipse

A few months later, I was actually settled in really well. I'd gotten a job, gotten an apartment, had met Edward and became really good friends with him, almost as close as I was to Sam and Tucker! I had met Jacob and was as close to him as I used to be to Valerie. Ya, life was good! I had already graduated from high school thanks to my skipping a few grades. One day Bella, Edward, and I were all walking down the street when my ghost sense went off. It hadn't gone off in a long time, considering I'd done well to make sure I hadn't been followed. "Cover me guys." I said before Bella and Edward stepped in front of me to make sure no one saw me change. I thrust my arms over my head and said my signature line, "I'm going ghost!" My black hair changed to snow white, my white tee shirt with red lined sleeves and a red oval in the middle changed to a tight black and white top that had a D in the middle. My everyday blue jeans changed into black pants that weren't so baggy, and my baby blue eyes turned a bright green.

I had gone ghost. I flew up into the air, and looked around. I was suddenly grabbed from behind by a tentacle. "Ah Skulk-Tech 9.9."I said before taking a deep breath and aiming a miniature ghostly wail at the tentacle wrapped around me. It broke off automatically and I grabbed what was left of it and flipped him over my shoulder before grabbing my Fenton Thermos and sucking him in. "Man, where do you pull that thermos from! It's like it appears out of no where." Edward yelled up at me. "Dude, I don't even know!" I yelled back down before flying into an alleyway, and converged back to my human self. I casually walked out and smiled at my two best friends. I loved life.

•••••

**Later on that day...**

I was sitting at home when my ghost sense went off. "Alright! Two in one day!" I said optomistacally. I went ghost and floated in the air. Suddenly a ghost with a purple cape, white hair, fangs, and blue-green eyes floated in. "Hey, I havn't seen you before, what's your name?" I asked friendly. "Epocolipse. And now you must suffer under my wrath!" he said lamely. What was this guy supposed to be! Another box ghost? Suddenly bats and stars flew at me from all angles until a vortex was made. I was being sucked inside! I tried my best to get out but I failed. I was sucked deep into the ghost zone. "Oh no. I don't know where I am, and that Epocolipse guy will probably be back." I said to myself. Suddenly,I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and everything went black.


	3. Clowns & Squirrels

_**Well here it is! My third chapter! Ya! I'm n vacation right now so not many chapters will be posted...sorry. I love to write this though. :) R&R! Thanks!**_

Chapter 3

When I finally woke up, it was dark. The air was musty, had an earthy tone to it, I could faintly hear crickets. "Wha? Where am I?" I asked groggily. "Well well well, look who finally woke up. Hello sleeping beauty!" came a cracked voice; it sounded kind of like Edward. "Edward?" "Yes?" "OH MY GOD! How'd you get in here!" I asked, maybe he could get us out of here. "The vent, come on Ghosty let's get outta here." I felt him grab my wrists and brake what must have been handcuffs off of them. We were about to escape through the vent when an ecto-blast that completely shattered the vent. "Thought you'd get away so easily?" a dark senester voice came from behind us. I immidiatly whiped around and put up an ecto barrier as another ecto blast that diflected off of it. "Vlad..." I growled as Edward stared at me, clearily confused. Vlad stepped out of a dark corner. "Well well well, looks like you brought a little powerless friend." he said viciously."POWERLESS! I'll have you know-" Edward started before I covered his mouth, "Shut-up!" I whispered in his ear. I let go and gave Vlad a deadly stare which he returned. If looks could kill. "Don't you DARE touch him. You're after me, remember?" I said viciously. "Oh Daniel, I won't touch him, or at least until I make you take your last breath." Vlad mocked with a grin. "Big chance." I replied as I reached back, grabbed Edward's arm, and fared Vlad a farewell. "I'll be back." I grinned as I turned us invisible and intangible and flew through the lime stone wall. Vlad must have followed us because when we got to DC I dropped Edward as I was struck in the back with an ecto blast and sent carrining into my Danny Phantom statue. When I hit it I felt my back pop, but it didn't even make a crack in the cement statue. "Tough statue." I said as I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. I stood up and looked around for Edward. Vlad had been cowardly and flew off. Edward stood up after seeing me fly into the statue and not make a single efect on it. "DAAAANG thats a tough statue." he said with wide eyes. "You okay dude?" "Ya ya, Vlad was a coward, he flew away." I said toward Edward. I grabbed his arm and flew off towards Forks. "Hey Danny?" Edward asked, I looked down at him. "Are you gonna be ok when ever you face Vlad.?" "Yah probably." I said still looking down, because of that I didn't here the jet that was headed straight for us. "DUDE! Watch the sky!" Edward exclaimed. "Oh crap! Sorry!" I yelled as I looked up and the plane swirved down to avoid us. Suddenly the right enjine blew out and they were going down. "Sorry Ed but gotta drop you off here." I said as I aimed him over a inflated moon walk. "Wait, what?" I let him fall as he screamed out in fear. I then turned intangible and flew into the cockpit. The pilots were gone. Where'd they go! Oh well I'll find them later, for now I have lives to save. I took the throdle and pulled up. When the plane didn't go up, and another boom was heard from behind us, I decided to try and turn the plane intangible as it hit the ground, if it hit the ground. I looked around for buttons I might recognise, and found a bright red button. _They always say when nothing's wrong, to NOT TOUCH THE RED BUTTON!Sooo..._ I pushed the big red button and hoped for the best. The heavens must have been with me that day,because a parachute came out from the end of the plane and it landed safely beside the inflatable moon walk were Edward was sitting and watching.I flew out of the cockpit and looked around at the damage. Absoutely none. I happened to look at a plane wng were a clown was battling a giant squirrel. Wierd. Edward ran up to me and exclaimed, "DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" and he smaked me on the back. "Yeah?Well look up at the plane wing." I replied with a wide grin. Edward looked up and an expression of disbelief came over him. "Now that's just plane weird." he didn't even notice the pun till I started laughing. "What's so funny?" "What you just said." "What I just say?" "Quote:Now that's just _plane _funny." "Oh...I get it." he said with a chuckle.

_**I know it was short...sorry I ran out of ideas for this chapter... next chapter should be up soon! Thanks! :) **_


	4. New Enemys & New Friends

_**I don't own Danny but **_**_do own Bridgette & Ravein._**

Chapter 5

I was sitting at the kitchen table n my small apartment, when Edward suddenly burst through my unlocked door. "Hey." I said without looking at him."DUDE! Guess what!" "What?" "You've been called to be a gust voter on _American Ido_l!" "NO WAY!" "YES WAY!" "Wait, how'd you get my door open? I had it locked." "Uh…I.." "Kicked it open?" "Yeah that." "Wooooww."

_American Idol..._

It was the day that I would be the guest judge for _American Idol. _I was waiting for the next act, when music started playing. The stage lights went out. Suddenly a single spotlight landed on a girl with blond hair, green eyes, and freckles across her nose. "Suddenly,  
My choice is clear  
I knew that only you and I were standing here," she sang in a soft beautiful soprano. Suddenly an attractive male with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and no freckles walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek as he sang,"And beautiful,  
Is all I see," then they sang together,

"It's only you I know it's true,  
It has to be," When the song finished the judges gave them a rating that was great. It was all down to me now. Would I decide whether they become famous? Yes. "Welcome to Hollywood." I said with a smile. The two cheered and spun in a circle then the girl ran up to me and gave me a hug, in which I kindly returned. This girl's name was Mindler.

_LINE BREAK!_

Somewhere in Wyoming...

The girl opened her ice blue eyes. Her spiky black hair was waving in the wind,as she ripped the bands that held her to the table. "Huh? I'm alive?" she asked. "But all the other clones melted, I saw them, some how." Suddenly a silhouette walked up and said, "Dear child, you're alive because I stabilized you. You're stronger than all the other clones." "What's my mission, father?" "Distroy a half ghost oy by the name of Danny Phantom. But be careful Ravein, he can be quit lethal." "Yes father." she said with an evil laugh as the scene blacked out.

_**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! WILL DANNY AND BRIDGETTE BECOME MORE THAN FRIENDS?WILL DANNY LEARN THE NAME OF THE MYSTERY BOY?WILL I EAT PIE! (lol)**_


	5. Old Enemys Never Give Up

_**Dreams are over Rated**_

I was walking home when a girl with ice blue eyes, spiky black hair, and a yellow and black jumpsuit with a bright red R in the middle of her chest come crashing into the concrete. I looked up and saw Skulker through all the dust and debris. I immediately ran over to the strange ghost girl and asked her if she was okay. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Get out of here before you get hurt kid." "I'm not an ordinary kid." I replied and I went ghost. She stared at me. "YOU'RE the halfa? Man everyone is talking about you and your strange disappearance. Amity Park is a complete wreck!" "Wow. Lets beat him then we'll talk." I said as I dodged a dozen of rockets. "Oh yeah, forgot he was here." She said, standing up. We pushed off the ground and she got there first. She was getting ready to land a punch on his face when his arm shot out and caught her hand. I shot up and turned invisible so he wouldn't see me. I punched him in the gut then in the face. I turned visible and pried his hand off her wrist. She floated backward and shot me a thankful look. We got into battle stance and realized Skulker was no where nearby. The strange girl shrugged and turned to me. "Hi, I'm Ravein." I took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Listen, Vlad Masters," I inwardly cringed at the name, "sent me to capture you. I don't really want to do that because I'm good." "Good." I replied with a smile. Glad 'bout that. I really don't think I'm ready to pay Vlad a visit.

••••••

A little while later Ravein and I were at the local diner laughing our heads off, making jokes, and just plain having fun. "You know, I'm surprized I wasn't kidnapped," I said, but I started cracking up. I was coping that from a YouTube video that somebody made of me. "I wouldv'e been perfect to be kidnapped. You know if a van pulled up, and old rickety van," she continued but started cracking up, so I continued. "And I was just sitting out in my yard. And this creepy guy rolls down the window." I started cracking up, so she continued. "Hey, hey kid. You wanna bike?" "Ya. You gotta bike!" I said, still laughing lightly. "Yeah, its in the back of the van." "Well where is it?" "Oh I forgot, it's locked up in the back of my basemen-" "WELL DRIVE THE VAN! LETS GO GET THIS HUFFY BABY! HAHA IMMA GET A BIKE!" I yelled. We started cracking up. Suddenly a pair of invisible hands shot up under us and pulled us through the floor, slamming us on the ground. We looked up to see Vlad, seething. "Ravein, you trader, you'll pay for this." he hissed. "Hey! Knuckle head!" I screamed as I blasted him in the gut. "Ahh the brave Danny Phantom always standing up for others." he smirked. "Uh...yeah that's my name...don't forget it!" I yelled up at him not sure how to respond to that. Suddenly he pulled out a thermos and sucked us inside.

••••••

_**Sorry it took so long to update...SUMMER! YEAH! lolz... Reviews much loved!**_


	6. Love in the Sky

_**Okay, I decided to do my ANs at the bottom of the chaps! ENJOY!**_

_**Love in the Sky**_

"_Well, this is great, and crammed." __Ravein muttered sarcastically._

"_I know," I started, but then I got an idea._

"_I know how to bust out of here. Cover your ears!" I told her, before taking a deep breath, waiting for the feel of power building up in the back of my throat, then let it out, busting the walls open. Ravein and I flew out, and looked at the stunned Vlad. I chuckled, seeing the thermos had blown up in his face. Apparently he'd been about to shake it violently._

"_Hey Vladdie!" I yelled at him, coping my dad's voice and choice of words. I started laughing when he cringed._

"_Well, it's been nice, but we've gotta go meet Edward and Bella now, so bye!" Ravein yelled before we turned invisible and flew away. _

_HDJKWgGGSUGAIGHWUJK_

_About three miles out, we dropped our invisibility, and started chatting._

"_Did you see his face!" Ravein yelled, looking at me then laughing. I looked at her, and it must've been the way the sun was setting in the background, shining on her, but she looked really pretty. Wow. Never noticed that before, and I thought Sam was really pretty! She was laughing, which meant her eyes where closed, but the crinkled up in a cute way. Her smile seemed so warm, and welcoming, like the light pink clouds that where about 100 feet above us. She noticed my glance, and blushed. She then did something I wasn't suspecting from her. She moved closer to me, and kissed my cheek! I glanced at her, questioningly, and she blushed even more._

"_It's so beautiful up her." She smiled as she looked around. I didn't think before I talked, and said,_

"_Yes you are." She glanced at me, and muttered a thank you. We continued flying toward Forks._

_**OOOOOO what's going on between Danny and Ravein! I know! PLEASE! Review! Danny dolls to the people that review! Also, sorry it took so long to update.. I kinda forgot and gave up on this story cause' it was loosing views, but I'm gonna try and get a Beta for it! So if any Beta people out there are reading this, and would like to Beta it, PLEASE SEND ME A PM! Thanks peoples! And when I was typing this I kept typing =. So here: =============================================================================================================================================**_

_**:) YAY!**_


	7. YOUR'E WHAT?

_**I'M ALIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Sadly my grandpa isn't. Yeah, he died this past Tuesday (September 7, 2010). I'll explain how at the end…ENJOY!**_

_**YOU'RE WHAT!**_

When we got home, the phone rang so I ran up to it and picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Danny! I've been trying to call you all day, you need to come over to Edward's house, NOW!" _came Bella's voice from the other side of the phone.

_"Uh, okay?" _I responded, unsure.

_"Kay, see you then!" _she yelled out before hanging up. I hung the phone up before turning around and giving Ravein an 'Why me!' look. I quickly told her I had to go, and flew off through the window.

**Edward's House, 5:30**

I landed on Edward's front porch, and went un-ghost. I reached up and rang the dorbell. Bella opened the door and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. I walked into the familiar living room and sat down in an empty chair. Edward's family walked into the room, all taking seats.

"Danny, there's something we _all _want to tell you." Bella said, sending a glare in Rosalie's direction. Rosalie never really liked me, I don't know why.

"Okay..." I said, signaling her to continue.

"We're...not what we seem to be." What was that supposed to mean? She was in-human? _They _where in-human?

"What do you mean?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um... we're...vampires."

**Oooooh, whats gonna happen!As for what happened to my granpa, he had a weak heart, hadn't been taking his heart medicine correctly, and died in the bathroom because his heart was weak. Also, whoever revies saying the correct answer to how Danny responded to it gets to be in this story and probably any stories that continue this saga! You'll know because I'll send you a PM (private message) telling you you won, and asking you how you wanna look, what you personality is, and your name in the story! (You can use any name you want!) Good luck!**


	8. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
